Are We?
by Forbidden Black Rose
Summary: After the other Scott Family left drama came upon to them after five years. What happens when Sawyer who's now four finds out the history between Peyton and Lucas?Who did she find out from?


**Introduction**

My name is Peyton Sawyer, but is now I go by Peyton Scott. That's right I'm married to the writer and former basket ball player Lucas Scott. And we also have a four year old daughter named Sawyer Brooke Scott. I've been through a lot from losing people I love to psycho stalkers, losing or almost lost Lucas, drama with friends and also almost lost my life a few times. But to me keeping my daughter away from what Lucas and I've been through would be the hardest thing. Especially when she's four and finds out our history from Lucas's ex fiancée. And this is how everything started. And can I find a way to fix things with Sawyer?

**Characters**

Peyton Sawyer Scott- main character

Sawyer Brooke Scott- main character

Lucas Scott –main character

Lindsey Strauss- main character

Nathan Scott-mentioned

Haley Scott-mentioned

Brooke Davis Baker- mentioned

Julian Baker- mentioned.

Mia Catalano- mentioned

**Settings**

Tric

River Court

Raven High School

**Moods**

Angst

Sad

Hurt

Betrayed

Happy

**Extra's**

Comet- Peyton's car.

**Moving Away Was It A Bad Idea?**

It has been five years since Lucas, Sawyer and I decided to travel with Karen. Also known as my mother-in-law and her family as in Lily Lucas's little sister and her husband Andy. Even though we left we kept in touch with Brooke my best girlfriend, Nathan my best friend and also known as my brother-in-law, Haley my friend and my husbands best friend and one of my artist, Julian my friend and last but not least Mia my artist. I kept thinking about Tree Hill when a voice knocked me out.

"What's wrong Pety? You're crying what wrong honey?" My husband Lucas asked.

I never knew I was crying till he asked and whipped the tears away. Should I tell Lucas about Tree Hill? I decided I should.

"I wanna go back to Tree Hill. I miss everyone and it'll be good for Sawyer to see or meet everyone else. Please Lucas?" I whispered.

Will he get mad at me for telling him? How about if he says no to go back? How about Sawyer she deserves to see everyone again.

"If that's what you want. Of course, I have been thinking about Tree Hill for a while. So since were actually near Tree Hill we'll drive tomorrow and yeah." He said.

I screamed and ran up and hug my loving husband. I gave him a big hug. But apparently my scream woke up our daughter.

"What wrong mommy, daddy?" She asked.

"Remember where Aunt Brooke, Uncle Nathan and everyone else live?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Well were moving back." I said happily.

But the next thing replaced my happiness with many emotions I hate. I bent down and asked her why she is throwing a fit.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

I looked at Lucas but he just shrugged his shoulder. Sawyer stayed quiet though. Now what came out next shocked me most.

"Cause grandpa Dan is there. And daddy's editor Lindsey told me everything that happened. And if we go back, everyone will hate me. And don't lie mommy Lindsey told me how you almost died when I was born and how daddy and her almost got married. Tree Hill is a bad place momma." She said.

Was hiding this, my pass a bad idea? And was moving away from the place that had so many memories a mistake?

**What's the Decision?**

Lucas and I decided to wait till we go and move back to Tree Hill. But Sawyer's words haunt me. When she told us she knew everything I was scared. I didn't want her to know so she doesn't have to suffer, but now she is. Should we have told her, so this would never have happen? But how about if it's the way Lindsey told her that made her Tree Hill a bad place?

I wanna move back but I don't want Sawyer to be mad or sad. And that's when I got an idea. My idea was easy and simple, but it's easier said than done. Lucas and I will take Sawyer to visit Tree Hill for the day and see if she would change her mind. When I told Lucas he was ecstatic, but getting Sawyer was harder.

When we showed Sawyer places like River Court, Tric, high school, the lake Lucas and I met and got married in and many other places. She started to warm up. We told her stories of what happened to where and to whom and specifically told her that almost dieing was my fault. And what matters the most is were a family and were all here. And what she said next made me cry for happiness.

"I wanna move here now mommy." She said with a hesitant voice.

And with that the decision is made. The other Scott family shall be moving back to Tree Hill soon. And I can't wait for that.

**Were Moving Back To Tree Hill **

With us moving to Tree Hill life will be more fun. Don't get me wrong, I love to travel but I would like my family to be in the home that Lucas and I grew up in. We called the other Scott family and told them the good news. They were happy and the Bakers were ecstatic. And for Mia she was over joy.

I never thought life could get better. We moved back to Tree Hill a few days later. But I knew that Sawyer is till a bit unsure. How can I make her more comfortable living here? She will make lots of friends. Try stuff that's new and most importantly she'll get to feel the feeling of how much life can be in a small town. But that's when I got a plan. And with that I went to find Sawyer. I looked everywhere till I found her in front of the house. I walked to her and sat down.

My plan was simple confront Sawyer with everything.

"Sawyer tell me how you really feel with us here in Tree Hill." I said.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes. This silence is really killing me. I need to know her answer, but I'm also scared of it.

"Sawyer Brooke Scott you better tell me how you feel about this. I am serious!" I half-yelled.

Nothing. Still silence. I was about to ask her one more time till she got up and stormed back inside the house. I didn't like this at all. I have this plan just confront her but I think that I should give her space. And tomorrow I'll now.

As much as I hate this it's my fault. I was the one who kept the history in the dark. And in a way I betrayed her. And now I have to make it up to her.

**Good Thing Happens **

The next day I wait for Sawyer to wake up. When she did she didn't look happy at all.

"Sawyer today daddy has to go help Uncle Nathan. So today I'm going to take you to River court." I said.

She said nothing, just nodded her head. At least she's coming. After breakfast, getting dressed and Lucas calming me down we left to go. Sawyer and I took my car, also known as my precious little Comet to go to River court. We both sat at the benches, and stayed quiet.

"Sawyer please tell me how you feel. And how you and Lindsey even talked. I wanna know so I can explain properly." I said.

"She told me how she and daddy were supposed to be married. And that I'm a mistake. And also that you didn't wanna tell me cause you don't love me." She said.

She started to cry. I just held her and let her cry. But when she was done sobbing I look straight into her eyes.

"Sawyer Brooke Scott you are not a mistake! Lindsey and daddy almost got married because daddy was a fool and mommy was dumb. I didn't tell you because I don't want you to suffer what I've gone through. And sweetie I love you so much, and daddy loves you as much as I do. Your our little girl. And if you wanted to know about our past you should have just asked." I said.

"I'm sorry mommy. I love you and daddy too. And I know Tree Hill will be a happy place for us to live." She said.

And with that happiness did come true to me.

The End!


End file.
